House of Hello / House of Dolls
"House of Hello / House of Dolls" are the first and second episodes in Season 2 of House of Anubis. They first aired on January 7th, 2012 as a special preview and January 9th, 2012 as the season 2 premiere. Plot The students return from the holidays and the Anubis House residents have a midnight feast in the attic. While up there, they find a doll house that's an exact replica of Anubis house. Victor returns and notices the attic door open. He initially urges the kids to return downstairs. Meanwhile, Amber regrets and refuses promising to be Alfie's girlfriend. Victor is on the trail of an ancient tomb that will tell him how to recreate the elixir. Click here to view the gallery. Summary Fabian, Patricia, Mara, and Mick all enter the house first, followed by Amber. Trudy is there and hugs Patricia and Fabian immediately. Then they all go into the living room to talk and hang out. While they are there, JoJoy comes to the house and Patricia is excited to see her and Joy is happy to see Fabian and Patricia. She also is shocked that Mick and Mara are together because Mick used to be with Amber. Then, Nina is seen in the car park. She sees Jerome and he freaks out because he sees his little sister, Poppy. Nina enters the house and they are all excited to see her. Amber jumps up and hugs Nina, and Patricia and Mara give her hugs as well. Nina looks at Fabian and smiles at him and he smiles back. The group is forced to leave by Amber, so Nina and Fabian can be alone. Then the two almost kiss only to be interrupted by Jerome. Victor talks to Corbierre about how the kids have returned to the house. Nina goes to the school and grabs the Cup of Ankh from it's hiding spot. Then, Mr. Sweet shows up and Nina hides from him quickly. He doesn't catch her, and Nina breathes a sigh of relief. She then goes into the dining room and sees Fabian. The two hold hands and Fabian asks her where she was. She tells him she had to fix something at school. Joy comes into the room and sees the two and looks sad about them, still having feelings for Fabian. Alfie tries to be flirty with Amber, but she gets annoyed with him. Then Jerome gets a call from his sister Poppy who is named Poopy on his phone. Amber then tells Nina that Sibuna should have a reunion in the attic. Nina, Amber, and Patricia all sneak out of their rooms at night and go to the attic for the party. The door opens by itself, so Amber gets spooked out. Nina then drags her up to the attic. Victor tries to drink the elixir in the basement, but it doesn't work and he ends up spitting it out. He continously tries to make it and drink it, but he always ends up spitting it out. Finally, he throws it across the room in fury. Nina, Amber, Patricia, Alfie, and Fabian all hang out in the attic. They joke about Victor. Then they see an article in the newspaper about Rufus's death. Suddenly, they hear a door opening. Joy opens it and behind her is Mara, Mick, and Jerome. The four of them are sad that they had a party without them. Sibuna then covers that it's a surprise party. The others then feel better and sit down and hang out. While Amber gets another sheet for the others, she finds a doll house. Victor is in his office talking about how he wants eternal life. Suddenly, he hears Alfie screaming in pain from the attic. Amber accidentally droped the Anubis dollhouse on him. He rushes to the attic door and yells at them to come downstairs. They all rush down except for Nina, who tries to hide the Cup of Ankh. She runs around trying to find a good place to hide it, and finally she sees a place where the Eye of Horus can open. She quickly opens it and puts the Cup in it and closes it. Victor opens the door and almost runs into her. She falls back and breaks a doll. Victor gets mad at her for breaking the doll and tells her to get out. Victor picks the doll up and pulls a string and listens to Sarah telling a clue. Nina listens before she leaves and questions it herself. The next morning, Alfie and Amber are arguing about how Amber had promised to date Alfie. She asks the others what they thought, and they all say that Amber has to be with Alfie. Victor comes into the room soon enough, and complains about how they're already in trouble. He tosses toothbrushes in front of them and tells them that as their punishment for being in the attic, they must clean every toilet in the entire school. At school, Nina tells Fabian about what she had heard the doll say that night. Fabian says he doesn't know exactly what it means. Then, Mick and Mara approach them and ask if they want to go on a double date with them. Nina and Fabian immediately say yes. Then, Nina sees Jeromes walk by suspiciously and she says hey. He ignores her and keeps walking. In class, Joy sits next to Fabian and Nina sees this and gives her a look that says she should move. Joy sadly gets up and sits next to Patricia and complains about how Nina has taken everything from her (Fabian and her room). Alfie then complains about how Amber doesn't keep her promises. Amber then gives him the Guide to Dating Amber and tells him why they could never be together. In Mr. Sweet's office, Victor shows the doll to him. Victor and him then discover that they may know where the Book of Isis is. They both hope that they can discover the missing ingredient for the elixir. Alfie reads Amber's guide outloud to her. Amber sighs and says that if he ever gets all of the things in her guide, then she will go out with him. Jerome sneaks around watching for Poppy. Then Joy and Nina argue over what picture Fabian looks best in. Patricia resolves this by saying that he looks like a dork in all of them.Meanwhile Alfie says that he's worried about Jerome. Amber says she doesn't understand why. Then, Jerome takes his hat off and walks away. Poppy shows up and says that if he wants to buy her silence to keep his secrets, follow all of her demands. Alfie is looking at a website and asks Jerome what's wrong. Jerome says that he needs to give up on Amber. Alfie says he's trying to find a good gift for Amber. When he tells the ideas he has, Jerome says that if he doesn't know, he will forever be lonely. Then Trudy comes in and tells Alfie it's time to make cupcakes for Amber. Then, Alfie has Jerome pick out flowers. Nina and Fabian go on a romantic stroll to the Frobisher Library. Fabian opens the door to discover that it's unlocked. Nina grins and goes inside and Fabian follows her. Inside, Victor and Mr. Sweet are looking for the Book of Isis. Nina and Fabian hide and listen to them as they try to find it. Victor then finds the secret hiding spot for the book and looks inside, only to discover that the Book of Isis is gone. Mr. Sweet tries to tell him that the elixir is gone and the cup is destroyed. Victor tries to tell him otherwise. Suddenly, Fabian knocks a book over and Victor tries to find them. He pulls the cover of the bookshelf they are hiding behind off. Trivia *This episode was suppose to air on January 9, 2012, but for some reason, Nick decided to play a sneak peek of the episode on January 7, 2012, making that the actual premiere. *Poppy was introduced in this episode. *Patricia makes a joke about Nina being American. In the very first episode of House of Anubis, Nina kept saying that she was American. Patricia could be referring to this. *Patricia says, "Welcome back to Creepy Towers" which is something Amber had said in season one. *Mick and Mara both have different hair styles this season. *It is shown that Joy does in fact have a crush on Fabian since she admits so herself. *Amber seems to enjoy making scrapbooks since she writes one for Alfie to read called "The Amber Millington Guide to Dating." *Amber says Amfie or Alber. This means that, most likely, the directors know about the pairing name Amfie. *Chitchatter is a parody of Twitter. *Jerome's phone has his sister listed as Poopy instead of Poppy. *Fabian is shocked the door is already open. However, since the building is old and rundown, the door would have probably been able to be opened easily anyways. *The Book of Isis is searched for by many and now Victor is also looking for it. When he finds the hiding spot, it's not there just like many people have had happen to them in real life. Quotes *'Patricia:' "She can't run, and he can't add up!" *'Patricia:' "Still American?" *'Nina:' "Yup! Still Patricia?" *'Joy:' It's gone very couply here. *'Alfie:' Not wrong there Joy *grabs Amber's hand* *'Amber:' Uh, what are you doing? *'Alfie:' Uh, being couply. *'Amber:' So go hold his hand *points to Jerome* *Jerome gives a little wave* *'Mick: *'Looking at Jerome's phone* Who's "Poopy?" *'Jerome:' My Life Coach. *'Nina:' Wow, it's super useful dating a word nerd. *Nina and Fabian laugh.* *'Patricia:' What she actually said was, 'Yes, yes, yes. Anything. *'Jerome:' *laughs* Cast *Nathalia Ramos as Nina Martin *Brad Kavanagh as Fabian Rutter *Ana Mulvoy Ten as Amber Millington *Jade Ramsey as Patricia Williamson *Eugene Simon as Jerome Clarke *Tasie Dhanraj as Mara Jaffray *Alex Sawyer as Alfie Lewis *Bobby Lockwood as Mick Campbell *Klariza Clayton as Joy Mercer *Francis Magee as Victor Rodenmaar Jr. *Mina Anwar as Trudy Rehmann Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season Premieres